


Heat Haze Daze

by Yaajkuza



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grief, Happy Ending?, M/M, Time Loop, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaajkuza/pseuds/Yaajkuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was summer break in August when Teddy and Billy had officially become an item. The both of them agreed to have their first official date on the 15, and they couldn't be more impatient. The day soon arrives, and they couldn't be more excited or nervous in their lives. It was just too surreal for them, but what happens on that day was not what they would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat Haze Days

Teddy Altman had finally woken up from his bed. His hand was feeling the desk beside him for his phone to check the time. Once he felt the rectangular object, he lifted it up, reading the time it had on there, and it read August 15, half past 11 o’clock. He groaned. It had been summer, so his mother didn't feel up to ruining her son’s morning by waking him up for nothing, being the ever so caring mother she was.

Once he took care of his morning rituals, he headed out into kitchen to find a note on the kitchen table. It read, ‘Breakfast is in the microwave. Be back later than usual. Don’t wait up for me. ~Love, Mom.’ He just smiled at the notion that she actually took the time to write the note. He reheated his brunch in the microwave and ate it while still paying close attention to the time.

When it got to 1 o’clock, he began to rush, getting ready for the afternoon. He checked himself in the mirror, and he saw a grin plastered onto his face. He couldn’t help it. It was his first official date with William Kaplan, AKA Billy. He tried to hide the grin, but it just kept creeping up. He sighed, deciding that he’ll go with the look, hoping that he won’t look too goofy. He was just too excited to see his new boyfriend.

 The time to meet up at Central Park was supposed to be at 2 pm, so as Teddy was constantly keeping an eye on his watch, he was also keeping an eye out for the person he was waiting for. He was getting anxious now. Sure, they had hung out many times before, but that was when they were just friends, now they were more than friends. He was sitting on a bench, shaking his legs impatiently, waiting to see his boyfriend. He smiled to himself. It was still unreal to call the other teen his boyfriend. The only thing that was unbearable about that day was the heat. The summer had always been one with torturing heat, so it was nothing new, but it was just this day that the heat decided to be its worst.

When he finally saw Billy approaching, he got up from the bench and smiled sheepishly towards the other. The other did the same, and he arrived in front of the taller teen, saying a simple word, “Hey.”

Teddy was still smiling at the other. “Hey,” he repeated to him. He looked up at the beating sun, and decided on their next destination. “You ready to go?” Gesturing to down the path they were going to take.

“Yeah,” was all Billy had said in response to his question. As they were going someplace somewhere, the blonde had the urge to hold the other’s hand, but thought against it as Billy had something to say, “I don’t like this heat.”

Teddy had a small smile while saying, “I don’t mind it as long as I have you here.” And the other returned the smile also flushing at the comment.

As they were walking, a stray cat jumped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks as it groomed itself in front of them. Billy crouched down in front of Teddy to pet a stray cat. Teddy just smiled at sight, taking in the Kodak moment in front of him. Startled by the loud noise of construction close by, the cat ran off into the direction of the street.

Billy chased after the cat, and Teddy followed, enjoying the bliss moment. The cat was found on the other side of the street, licking its paw, then looking up at them both. Billy went to cross the street. Teddy went after the other teen, but as he did, a truck was suddenly coming. He froze in place, not being able to do anything, just watching as the truck hit. The truck didn't even stop. It kept going leaving behind the body it just hit.

Teddy’s eyes shot wide open as everything played out right in front of him. After an excruciating long second, he ran forward toward the teen who was hit. Billy had been hit by the truck, and there was Teddy holding the body in his arms. Blood was everywhere, and Teddy swore he could hear the heat laughing at him as he screamed out Billy’s name. Everything went black.

* * *

Teddy shot up from his bed, looking over to his phone, showing today the 15th of August, half past 11 o’clock. He sighed. It was just a dream. He quickly ate the leftovers left in the microwave, and got ready for the day and headed out to Central Park. The heat was beating down on his back, and it more was even more apparent than he remembered. He was waiting for Billy to come, and when he did, the shorter teen was smiling, holding something behind his back. Teddy also smiled at the other, and got up to approach the other.

When Teddy got close enough, Billy presented what he was hiding behind his back. “Look at what I found,” he said as he presented the cat.

It meowed, and Teddy was suddenly reminded of his dream that he had. He laughed nervously, while saying “Let’s leave that there, and let’s get some ice cream.”

Billy pouted. “Fine. Okay.” He said while giving Teddy the most adorable pouting face he had. Teddy just smiled at the other because he knew that the other wasn't really all that upset.

The heat began to affect Teddy, and he couldn't hope to get inside of the ice cream parlor. “I don’t like this heat,” he said, voicing his opinion.

Billy just smiled, saying, “I don’t mind as long I have you here.” Teddy began to flush at the comment, feeling appreciative of the other.

They were walking by a construction site which was renovating one of the older buildings. Billy had been in front of the blonde, leading the way to the ice cream parlor, when Teddy heard shouts from the crowd around them. Metal pipes were falling from above, piercing Billy through and through. Teddy couldn't believe his eyes. Was this for real or was this still a dream? He looked at Billy, and he could have sworn he saw the other smiling. The heat’s laughter rang in his ears as he asked himself why Billy would be smiling. Everything went black, again.

* * *

Over and over again, Teddy would wake up on the 15th of August, and every single time Billy would be caught into an accident, and every single damn time, he would hear the sneer of the heat, mocking his entire being as he could only witness Billy’s death countless of times. No matter what Teddy had done as a precaution, there were always something else to occur.

He was waiting for Billy at the park again, and again Billy was crouched down in front of him petting the cat. As the cat jumped away, and Billy giving chase, Teddy followed suit. The cat was on the other side of the street, and Billy was crossing the street, again. Teddy knew what was going to happen, and he didn't want it to happen to Billy again, so he ran forward, pulling the other teen back as he took the place of his boyfriend. This time he smirked, telling the heat, “You lose,” before getting hit by the truck. His name being screamed was the last thing he heard before everything faded into black.

* * *

Billy woke up from his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest. “I've failed… again…” He cried into the palms of his hand. The date reading August 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you like that? What do you think happened? Haha I assure you that I don't want to keep these two in this loop. It hurts too much to think about it T^T 
> 
> I actually got the plot from a song, so I wanted to see how it would be if I put these two into a situation like this, and it turned out pretty great (despite the fact that Billy and Teddy were basically tortured(But who knows)).
> 
> If you were wondering what the song is called - "Kagerou Daze" by Shizen no Teki-P


	2. Resolution

Billy was now sitting up in his bed. His tears has dried up by now, and he looked at his alarm clock for the time, showing that it was almost one. He sighed. He thought about not going to the park to meet Teddy, but that brought up the question, ‘Was he going to stand Teddy up?’ And he didn’t want to because every time he went, Teddy was sure to be there with a smile on his face, looking at him with such glee. Even he himself couldn’t contain the infectious smile, but when the time came, it was either Billy or Teddy who sacrificed for each other, and the day would repeat over again. He washed his tear streaked face and got ready to go meet his boyfriend, already feeling the despair that was to come, watch Teddy be killed or be killed.

He arrived at the park, but this time, Teddy was the one to have the cat. Billy watched the blonde pet the cat on his lap. He smiled at the moment and continued walking towards Teddy. When he reached the other, Billy asked, “Ready to go?”

Teddy smiled at Billy and answered, “Sure.” He was getting off of the bench, and the cat noticed, so it jumped down from Teddy’s lap and started running off. The blonde pursued after the cat, and Billy chased after him.

It was the same scenario, the cat was across the street, but it was Teddy who was the one to chase after it. Billy knew what was coming, so he had the urge to grab Teddy’s hand.

Time had slowed for Teddy as he felt a hand on his. He became surprised at the touch. He turned around, looking into Billy’s beautiful face. He saw the tiredness in the other’s eyes, and he suddenly knew. Teddy knew that Billy has been doing the same thing he was doing to him. They have been sacrificing themselves to save one another, hoping the other would live through the day and continue to live on, But that was never the case, it would just repeat over and over. So instead of pushing him away, like he should, Teddy pulled Billy into a tight embrace.

Billy felt the impact of the embrace and melted into the hug. He wrapped his own arms around Teddy, feeling completely loved. He looked up at the other with earnest eyes while saying, “I love you.”

Teddy smiled as he heard those words. He tightened the embrace as he replied, “I love you, too.” Their actions for one another certainly explains those three simple words. They didn’t need to do anything more to show that they did truly loved each other. Once the words were spoken everything faded into black. Both of them only saw darkness, but as long as they were together, it was worth it.

* * *

Teddy abruptly woke up from his bed. He immediately checked his phone. It read, August 16 barely past 8 o’clock. He became surprised. Did he dream that day? He tried to remember the day before, but the only thing that Teddy could remember was that Billy got hit by a truck. Was Billy okay? He immediately called the other’s cellphone to check. It didn’t even ring twice before it was picked up. “Billy?”

“Teddy?” A voice was heard with uncertainty and urgency.

Teddy heard his voice. His oh so amazing voice. To say that he was ecstatic was an understatement. “Oh thank goodness you’re okay!”

Billy thought that he was going to cry from hearing the other’s voice over the line. “I was about to say the same thing.” He was smiling into the phone now. “I had the craziest dream about us…” Billy trailed, not sure if he wanted to relive those countless days in the dream.

Teddy became a bit suspicious, so he added more to what the other was saying, “We kept dying for each other…”

Billy became surprised. “How—” Billy stopped himself for asking the question and said something else instead, “You had the dream too…” It had been more of a statement than a question.

So the both of them shared the same dream. Teddy didn’t care. As long as they were alive and well. He wanted to see the other as soon as possible, so he asked, “Are you busy?” But before Billy gave an answer, Teddy kept talking, “I’ll be your house, so wait for me.”

He agreed. “Yeah… I will…” Though Billy became a bit worried, so he added, “Also avoid cats and construction sites.” It was to lighten the mood, and it did because he heard Teddy chuckle on the other line.

“I’ll see you soon,” Teddy finally said before hanging up.

* * *

Billy was in his living room, anxious about the other’s journey to his home, so when he heard the doorbell ringing, he immediately jumped to the door, quickly opening it to see the blonde teen in front of him. Both of their eyes locked onto each other before they took each other into their arms for a tight embrace. Whatever that happened to them, they didn’t care because as long as they had each other, they could face the world for all they knew.

* * *

Across the street, a cat could be seen, watching the two of them embrace each other, and it seemed as if it were smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though the conclusion is kinda short... I hoped you enjoyed this tragic time loop. And so if you have guessed in the beginning, it was the cat's fault for everything. You could say that he is a shapeshifting mutant with the power to intertwine and manipulate the dreams of people... That's all the rest of the explanation I can think of at the moment so... if you need more then don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
